Shipping up to Boston
by JustLindsay
Summary: Olivia and Rafael enjoy a couple days to themselves in the city of Boston to kick off their honeymoon. Follows my stories "First of Many" and "Wedding Night"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm from the Boston area so all locations are real :) This story is going to be four chapters long, I think. It will be setup with one chapter as one day followed by a chapter for that night, which will probably change the rating, and repeat for the next day and night. Enjoy!

 **Shipping up to Boston**

True to Olivia's plan the pair woke up with the very first rays of the sun's light and made slow, lazy love. This time everything was soft and quiet with Rafael slowly entering Olivia's body and moving languidly while keeping eye contact with each other. They didn't speak, the silence only broken with sighs and whimpers. With fingers linked the pair reached climax together with mouths sealed to one another's. Staying connected for many minutes after coming down the two share kisses before separating and falling back into a peaceful slumber.

Hours later Rafael woke and pulled himself from the tangle of Olivia's limbs to start his first day as a married man, he would make breakfast and coffee and let that wake Olivia.

Their bags having already been packed they ate and left promptly, ready to make the four hour drive north to Boston. With luck on their side the traffic was mostly light and they made it to the small city in good time. Arriving at the hotel they swiftly checked-in and found the room they would spend two nights in.

The hotel itself was located in the city's seaport district, which had recently transformed into something much more appealing than the parking lots it had once been. The place was called The Liberty Hotel and was a converted jail, part of what drew Olivia to it when she was looking for a place for them to stay. Their room was very spacious with a large king sized bed, a separate living area, small kitchenette, and a luxurious bathroom. The windows of the room overlooked Boston Harbor, which had once again begun bustling with boats big and small at the change of the season.

Dropping her bag on the chest against one wall of the room Olivia gazed out the window, as she stood there she felt Rafael come up behind her. He wound his arms around to her front and dropped his chin to her shoulder.

"What should we do first mi amor?" Rafael wondered quietly turning his head to direct his words into her ear.

"Hmmm," she hummed in contentment, "I'm starving."

Liv leaned back into Rafael's chest and they stayed like that for a moment before he squeezed his arms around her and then pulled away. The warmth of his body gone Olivia turned around and began to throw any essentials into a small purse she intended to carry with her as they travelled through the city. Rafael shoved his wallet, phone, and keys into his pockets while Olivia was doing much the same, when both were done he held his hand out to her and off they went.

The two decided to make lunch easy and laid back and simply went to the restaurant located on the bottom floor of the hotel called _The Clink._ Raf and Liv were both very entertained by how much the place embraced its history, but when they thought about it that was Boston for you.

With their meal finished they set off to begin their day. There was no plan or itinerary to follow but Rafael had once lived in Cambridge so Olivia let him take the lead.

"Where to first Rafa?" Liv asked as she dropped the sunglasses that had been in her hair to rest on her nose.

Rafael took in her appearance, marvelling at just how relaxed she looked. Liv wore her favorite jeans, that she informed him were called "boyfriend jeans", black _Toms_ shoes, a loose fitting grey t-shirt, and finished it all off with an olive jacket and her black purse. Her hair was down, though she did have an elastic on her wrist in case she wanted to change that, and rested easily on her shoulders, sweeping across her forehead. She was breathtaking, even more so with a smile gracing her features as she realized Rafael was checking her out.

He wasn't looking too bad himself Olivia thought. Like her Rafael had on jeans, though his were more fitted, that showed off his legs and backside rather nicely, if you asked her. Some well worn oxfords adorned his feet. He still wore a button down but the first two buttons at the top had been left undo and it was short sleeved, and a black jacket to finish off the look.

"I thought you might like to see Harvard," he responded taking her hand and tugging her along the sidewalk.

The crowds of people they had to avoid walking into were considerably thinner here than in Manhattan. Rafael took Liv along some newly redone sidewalks that were freshly paved and without blemish. After a few blocks they came upon a greenway, there were bursts of water that shot up from the ground in the area directly across the street from them, with peels of children's laughter as they shouted and ran through the dancing water. Adjacent to that was an art installation of zodiac bust statues followed by plenty of green grass that was dotted with students and families alike. Not much further down was a carousel that spun lazily carrying its riders round its circular path. Stood in the middle was a small building touting itself a visitor center for the Boston Harbor Islands, each a state park one had to travel by ferry to get to.

"After we check out the campus would you want to go see Spectacle Island? It's supposed to be beautiful there." Olivia asked him.

"That sounds wonderful my love." He said simply, tugging her across Atlantic Street, over the greenway, and across Surface Street that framed the opposite side of the greenway. Rafael led them up the cobblestone and brick sidewalk that made up Milk Street for about half a mile, where, along the way, the passed along another greenway that was smaller but no less beautiful than the first, in Post Office Square. Milk Street terminated in area of the city called Downtown Crossing that was filled with stores and a bit of a larger crowd of people, that still didn't compare to Manhattan. Not many vehicles were allowed to pass through this area so the couple made their way to the destination by weaving along the street. Finally Rafael pulled Olivia to some steps that descended into the city's subway system, which seemed almost laughable to a New Yorker.

The locals called it "The T" and at this particular station there were two lines one could hop onto, the orange or the red line. After purchasing tickets with enough fair to allow them to travel a few times across the city, Rafael pulled Olivia past the passengers awaiting the next Orange line train further downstairs to the Red line. Here they only had to wait minutes for the train. It was a simple system of stops and the ride, which spanned a mere five stops and took only twenty minutes until the train pulled into Harvard Station. Here Rafael stood up pulling Olivia with him and exited the station into Harvard Square.

Immediately upon exiting the T station they found themselves on the Harvard campus. It was quite beautiful anytime of the year, with the mix of historic buildings and newly raised architecture, but Spring on campus was something else to behold.

Dogwood and Cherry blossom trees flowered along the narrow streets while students and workers milled about, weaving their way around everything.

"Show me the way Counsellor." Liv joked with her Rafa.

He just grinned and nodded his head in the direction they would be going, "this way m'lady."

Raf didn't pull Olivia onto campus at first, but to a coffee shop, Cafe Pamplona, which looked to be not much more than a hole in the wall to Olivia.

"This is where I got my near lethal doses of caffeine while I lived here for the semesters. It was the best coffee for the cheapest price, which was all that a law student could really ask for. Rita and I spent a lot of time here drinking our coffees, studying, and trying to best each other in any class we happen to be in together," Rafael explains as they came to a stop at the end of the line.

Olivia and Rafael, though they almost never did at home, ordered iced coffees for themselves, when in Rome, they figured as they saw nearly every other person in the cafe drinking one.

With coffees in hand Liv followed Rafa as he brought her by brick dormitories and academic buildings. Finally stopping in front of a plain looking building of smooth white stone, nothing to make it spectacular, and some simple metal letters affixed to the building near the gaping entryway arches. The adorning letters stated "Harvard Law School" this was just one of many buildings of the school. It was the most accessible from Mass Ave, one of the main streets running through the university's campus.

"This is where I spent a lot of my class time while I was here." Rafael told her.

He continued to pull Olivia along with him as they made their way through campus with Rafael giving anecdotes along the way. Eventually Olivia realized they had nearly circled back around to where the "tour" had begun. While walking by some storefronts and restaurants Raf pointed to one specific one.

"That's the Hong Kong, it's a bar with very cheap drinks, three floors, and some crazy memories." His finger pointed to what was mostly a nondescript building.

"Please do elaborate," requested Olivia allowing herself to be more fully pressed against the length of his arm.

Chuckling he obliged. Dragging Liv to a bench they settled next to each other ready to reminisce.

"Well there was this one night; they had test tube shots for a dollar, and to this day I have no idea what was in them but whatever it was it was strong. Anyway, it was a Friday at the end of midterms so everyone was looking to blow off steam, I went with a bunch of friends to the bar to do just that.

"So we arrive at about 11:00, and you have to keep in mind that in Boston last call is 2:00 AM unlike at home, we had a couple drinks in someone's dorm before heading over. Once we all got in we went to the second floor and grabbed a table and some scorpion bowls, which in hindsight was probably what really got this whole thing started, and we were just having a good time together.

"After about two rounds of scorpion bowls we got up to start dancing, and that's when the test tube shots started to get distributed. The next thing I can remember is looking down and finding that my shirt had somehow been torn all the way down the front and was now being held together by knotting the two sides together at the bottom. I honestly do not know how or why that happened.

"I shrugged it off and kept dancing with some girl on the dance floor. Suddenly there's a commotion to one side of me and I see Rita being asked to leave by one of the bouncers for dancing on a table and then trying to move her act to the bar.

"She was in their faces telling them 'you can't kick me out I go to Harvard!' and she said it so earnestly I thought she had a chance of convincing them to let her stay. They didn't though, so I went over to her and yanked on her until I got her out of the bar, at this point it was about 1:00 AM anyway so we slipped into this little Irish bar and sat there to wait for all our friends to make their way out of the bar.

"Rita had settled down a bit at this point and we just sat at a table and had a mixed drink, after one drink I decided that we weren't having enough fun and ordered two tequila shots, and two slices of a lime.

"When the waitress brought them to our table I had Rita lay her head and shoulders on the table top and put some salt along her collarbone, rested the shot glass on the other side and propped the lime in her mouth. So we each did a modified body shot off one another."

Rafael has a smiling stretching his cheeks while Olivia stares on in disbelief, Rita Calhoun and Rafael Barba doing body shots, off one another no less! Liv can't believe what she is hearing.

"It was just about last call so we staggered our way back onto the street to try to find the rest of the people we started the night with. We had stumbled our way close to Arrow St."

He points in the direction to indicate where he is talking about. Wordlessly Olivia follows the direction of his finger, struck by the tale.

"And made our way closer to the Oberon rather than where we started. They had done a performance of a 'Donkey Show' that night and the cast was letting out and finding their way home."

At this Olivia stops him.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say 'Donkey Show' like it's a completely normal thing to happen in the middle of a college campus, or, you know, at all?" She is incredulous at the thought.

Raf barks out a laugh, forgetting that there are other connotations for this.

"No, no. Sorry, I should have specified, it's a modern retelling of Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ , though at one point they do simulate a woman fornicating with a donkey." Rafael says this last part as if just realizing this.

Shaking his head he continues.

"Moving on, a lot of the cast are these dancers who are absolutely plastered with glitter, and when Rita and I ran into them it turned into a bit of an impromptu party in the middle of the street. I knew a couple of people who performed in the show and there was a lot of singing involved once we all got together in the middle of the road.

"The singing lead to dancing and I ended up pressed against one of the guys covered in glitter, wearing nothing but short-shorts, dancing rather provocatively and shouting out lyrics to some song. We pretty much did this until a cop came up to us and told us to shut the hell up and go home. I think that's when we went back to our rooms, I can't really remember.

"I woke up the next morning covered in glitter, in Rita's room, wearing only the dancer's shorts with no one else in the room to explain to me what the fuck had happened. Rita still won't tell me where she woke up or if she knew anything about how I ended up sleeping in her room and if I messed around with one of the dancers, though she is still holding a grudge about how long it took her to get all that glitter out of sheets. So that's how that night went." He finishes somewhat lamely.

He turns his head to look at Olivia, and would have met her gaze if they weren't both wearing sunglasses. Liv's mouth is hanging open for a moment or two and then she wakes from her deep thoughts.

"There is still so much I have to learn about you," she giggles and gives his hand a quick squeeze.

He can only smile and pull her to her feet.

Raf brings her by the T station that had brought them to the campus over to a large intersection where he points to his left.

"Right there is the only _Curious George_ store in the country, I was thinking Noah might like a souvenir from there."

Together they browse the selection in the store and eventually pick out a _Curious George_ book that Noah doesn't have yet, even though he is probably a little too old for the picture book, as well as some knick knacks for him. They also bought Jesse a picture book that was very popular in Boston called _Make Way for Ducklings_.

Once they made their purchase they hopped back on the T to travel back to the Seaport district they were staying in. After a quick stop to their room to deposit their purchases Liv and Raf make their way to Long Wharf to grab a ferry to Spectacle Island.

Aboard the ferry Liv leans on the rails to gaze out onto the harbour and Raf takes up residence beside her.

Turning to him Liv says, "I know this isn't some grand honeymoon destination but I am really enjoying myself, thank you thinking of this Rafa."

Raf only smiles and brings her into him for a kiss, well a few kisses, he can feel her smile as kisses her one last time before pulling away. He brings a hand up to her face to push a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Te daré el mundo si preguntas, mi amor." He says staring into the brown eyes he never fails to get sucked into and doesn't care enough to pull himself out of. ( _I will give you the world if you ask, my love._ )

Sweeping Olivia into a hug Rafael breathes in her scent, arms wound around her waist, hands flat against her back feeling so much love and comfort in this moment.

Showing no signs of pulling away Liv whispers, "Te amo Rafa, para todos mis días." ( _I love you Rafa, for all my days._ )

She knows how much it effects him when she speaks Spanish and feels the shiver that runs through him and the kiss he quickly drops to her shoulder.

"También te amo Liv." His voice is rough as he pulls away and she notices just how much happiness is etched into his features. ( _I love you too Liv._ )

The boat ride to the island doesn't take longer than 20 minutes. Once there the couple decides to take a leisurely stroll along one of the beaches before taking a seat on the sand and allowing the sun's rays to warm their skin. After a few minutes of this Olivia makes the decision that she doesn't care about getting sand everywhere and lays back along the beach.

Rafael's sitting form casts a shadow over her prone form so, opening her eyes, Olivia reaches out captures his hand and tugs him down beside her. Hitting the sand with an "oof" Rafael settles himself down beside his wife. It surprises him every time he gets to think of her as his wife.

Interlocking their fingers Rafael says, "You're my wife now and I will never not be thankful and totally surprised that I managed to get you to agree to marry me."

"Stop you dork, you know you're irresistible." Liv shakes the hand she holds just a little.

About ten minutes of lounging in the sand Olivia decides it's time to move on and tugs Rafael into a standing position and begins to brush herself off. It only takes a short moment for Raf to shoo her hands away from her body and take over the job. He runs his hands through her hair first and then down her back to her bottom where he spends more time than is necessary and finally her legs. Once finished he turns his own back to her expectantly. Liv giggles softly to herself and steps into him, but not before he wiggles his butt just a tiny bit for her viewing pleasure. She repeats his process also taking her time at his butt.

Once they are each sand free they find a small concession stand and grab a light snack while waiting for the next ferry to take them back to the wharf.

That night they decide to go out to a fancy restaurant and order fish for themselves knowing it will be especially fresh coming straight from the waters of the Atlantic they are currently looking out over, though from the protection of the walls, because even though it is April it is also Boston and the weather can't be counted on to stay warm.

With the meal over they once again head back to their hotel room. Olivia goes to take a nice long, hot bath while Rafael thinks he will lay back and do some reading. Even though it is only an hour, tops, some alone is nice, even on a honeymoon. Besides they know they will be thoroughly enjoying one another's company again later tonight. 

A/N: More to come, would love some thoughts and feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all who have read/reviewed/faved/followed I really appreciate all of it! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) It does contain smut so if that isn't your thing the next chapter will be smut free, hopefully you will come back for that.

As she was exiting the bathroom, still towelling off her hair, Liv heard Rafael speaking to someone.

"Who are you talking to Rafa?" Liv wondered.

She rounded the corner that separated the hallway and the bedroom only to see him sitting against the headboard, feet outstretched in front of, holding out his phone. He seems rather animated in his conversation that she guesses it's Noah he is speaking with.

"Ay mira mijo es Mamí ahora!" Rafael says after catching a glimpse of Olivia. ( _Oh look son it's Mamí now_ )

A little voice hits her ears next, "Momma! Ven aquí quiero hablar contigo!" ( _Come here I want to talk with you._ )

"Un momento por favor señor," she requests of her son, still being wrapped in a towel she wants to throw some clothing on. ( _one moment please sir_ )

Opening the dresser they've thrown their clothes into Olivia grabs some comfortable yoga panties and a Harvard T-shirt that Rafael probably still believes is his. Quickly she slips into her selection and crawls up the bed to plop down next to her husband who quickly shares the view of their son with her.

"Hey Noah! Are you behaving for Abuelita?"

"Claro que sí!" She hears Lucia's voice from somewhere in the background. ( _Of course!_ )

"Hey! Momma that's Daddy's shirt, why are you wearing it silly?" And Noah must find her silly because he laughs as he asks her this.

"Well it smells like Daddy so I will wear it sometimes so I can be reminded of him." She explains softly, patiently.

"But he's right there you can just smell him if you wanted to!" He seems somewhat incredulous.

Rafael thinks that Noah does have a point and to prove it he pulls Olivia's head down into his body pressing her nosing to his chest. When he does this Liv squeaks in surprise.

Then she says, "unhand me you complete goober!" Although it's muffled having been spoken into his body and her hands sort of flail about.

Lucia's face has entered the picture and when the couple turns their attention back to the screen they are welcomed with the sight of the two laughing at their antics. Righting themselves Olivia intends to continue the conversation.

As she does she notices something, "wait a minute mister _that's_ Daddy's shirt!" Her tone is lighthearted and teasing.

Her son seems a bit bashful at having been caught. However, before he can explain himself Rafael cuts back into the banter.

"Sí y eso Mamí's suéter!" ( _Yeah and that's Mamí's sweater!_ )

With a bashful expression still on his features Noah pulls on the articles of clothing they've pointed to. He tilts his head downward and peeks at them through his lashes.

Quietly he says, "they smell like you guys, and I don't have you here to smell."

There's a hesitation in his voice that melts the heart of each adult.

"Echa de menos a sus padres," Lucia explains carding her fingers through his curls to comfort him. ( _He misses his parents_ )

"Oh sweetheart we will be home in a couple of days. And then all of us will get to spend a whole week together with no school or work to get in the way!" Olivia feels bad for teasing him, even if it was in good fun.

"Don't be embarrassed mijo, we miss you too Noah," Rafael's voice joins Olivia's in her effort to lift his son's spirits once more.

Seeing a shy smile graces Noah's face and Lucia drops a light kiss to the top of his head before moving to end the conversation.

"Well, I don't know about you two but Noah and I have had quite an exciting day so I think it's best if we head off to bed."

Noah directs a quick pout up to his abuelita before addressing his parents once more, "buenas noches, I love you Momma, I love you Papí," and he blows a kiss at the screen.

Together Rafael and Olivia share their love and good nights with Noah and Lucia before ending the video call. Tossing his phone onto the bedside table Rafael reaches for Olivia and pulls her face back into his chest with a laugh.

"Get away from me you crazy man!" Liv shouts blindly swatting at his hands.

"Never!" he replies, propelling them forward so Olivia is on her back under him on the mattress.

As she lays under him Liv surveys his face, she sees so much happiness in his eyes and she is in awe that she has anything to do with it. She once saw him as this guarded man, impenetrable, and unemotional. She didn't think they would ever even become friends, thought that he would simply pass through her life on his way up the ladder, and now here they are married and so entirely happy.

"I'm so happy you're happy." She can't help but tell him.

The green of his eyes seems to shine brighter upon hearing this, "you make me happy Liv, and I love you for it."

At this he kisses her softly, dropping some of his weight against her, where before he had been holding himself entirely off of her. She shifts under him so she can bring her arms around him, one around his back at his waist and the other she brings to rest against the side of his face. Olivia moans as the kiss progresses further.

Not allowing him to pull back completely she says against his lips, "I love you too Rafa."

A wicked grin stretches Olivia's mouth and she's wrapping her legs around Rafael's lower back to bring his hips against hers. With the hand that lay on his cheek Liv uses her fingernails to apply featherlight pressure to the cheek under them before gliding down through the stubble there onto his neck where she lets him feel it a bit more.

With a groan Rafael rushes to kiss Olivia rather desperately. Shifting his weight to his left elbow Rafael brings his right hand to the knee Olivia has wrapped around him there savoring the feeling of skin beneath his palm moving until he encounters the panties she had, only minutes before, put on. He allows his fingers to run along the line of where underwear meets skin all the while continuing to kiss her breathless.

Olivia takes this opportunity to anchor Rafael to her running her fingers through the short brown hair on his head, which has recently begun to show graying. She moans the deeper he kisses her, his tongue swipes along the roof of her mouth sending a shiver through her. Grasping the hair between her fingers she wrenches his mouth away from hers.

They are both panting for air holding each other's gaze, seeing lust filled eyes with pupils blown. Olivia's grip has not loosened in his hair and she uses it to change the angle of his head to allow her to gain access to his neck. Surveying the newly exposed part of him Liv sees his pulse jumping beneath his skin and has found her mark. Arching up her breasts push against him at the same time her lips do and she sucks hard at his pulse point.

After mere moments Rafael growls out her name as he thrusts against her, pushing her hips hard into the mattress with the force of his arousal.

"Te deseo tanto en este momento," Olivia moans against his skin. ( _I want you so bad right now._ )

Thrusting his hips into hers once more at the sound of Spanish from her lips his voice is strained as he speaks his next words.

"Dios vuelves loco." ( _You drive me crazy_ ) "tell me how you want me." He pleaded.

"I want you on top of me. I want your weight pressing me into the mattress so you are all I feel. I want you to be so close to me I can feel your heartbeat. I want you inside me, so deep inside me that it feels like we are sharing the same body, same breath, same everything - all of it. I want to make love with you in a way that will never allow room for you to doubt just how much it is I love you. I want you in every way you'll give me and anything that's left over too. I want _this_ right here."

She hadn't intended to go that far but this man brought it out of her. This man was the love of her life and he deserved to know just what that meant for her. Being married now the had vowed to share it all with one another and she would keep her vows just as she knew he would keep his.

During her little speech Rafael's head had dropped so it was resting on the mattress level with Olivia's and everything she said was whispered into his ear. She can feel his breathing go shallow as she speaks, it's hot against the side of her neck and his fingers have increased the grip they have kept on her body.

A moment goes by before Rafael picks his head up to look her in the eye once again, the desire and arousal still very present in them, along with so much affection it takes her breath away. Then he is kissing her again, soft and slow, he takes his time; giving her everything he knows she likes in a kiss. Eventually he pulls away from her mouth to begin to trail his down her neck and onto her collarbone where he runs into the t-shirt she wears. Looking up Rafael catches her eyes to watch her reactions as his fingertips slowly creep their way along her torso.

Olivia shivers, not only from the enraptured stare Rafael has her locked in, but from the sensation of his fingers running over her skin, they are barely there and somehow the near lack of contact makes it seem heavier, or more, in a way she can't quite explain but doesn't really care enough to try.

Rafael's hands complete their journey under her arms where he applies some upward pressure which causes her to react, lifting her arms above her head he is then able to remove the shirt, as she sits up to assist in the task. Now Olivia lays nearly bare beneath him, only wearing a small scrap of fabric to cover her. He is taking in the sight of her body with so much reverence Olivia doesn't want him to stop, that is until she is reminded of their intentions when her eyes run down his body to see his erection very prominent under the boxers he had intended to wear to sleep. Now, on a mission to get things moving once more, Olivia sits herself up and reaches for Rafael.

This seems to snap him out of his daze and he immediately shucks the shirt he is wearing over his head uncaring of where it will land. Rafael is on his knees with Olivia sitting up between them, both topless and Olivia decides to hold him there for another moment. She leans forward the last inch or two that separate them still and works her mouth and tongue in slow methodical strokes over his chest to just over where his heart rests, here she sinks he teeth in and makes her mark. At this a growl leaves Rafael's throat and he propels her once more onto her back.

With a small bounce she is now laying against the mattress just as she had been a moment ago but Rafael's presence is no longer there, instead he has stepped off the bed in order to take off the last article of his own clothing and now goes to remove the one thing that separates him from Olivia.

Kissing his way up her leg Rafael easily finds his way to her underwear, her arousal has left an unmistakable wet spot on them and he presses his nose to it and breaths deep before letting his lips run over it and finally removing the panties altogether.

"Nunca superaré lo sexy que eres." His tone is deep and gravelly as he continues to make his way back to her, "nunca dejaré de querete." ( _I will never get over how sexy you are… I will never stop loving you._ )

Rafael has finally positioned himself back on top of her, just as she wanted, his weight pushing her down, firmly against the mattress and she revels in the feeling. Low on her stomach she feels his cock that has begun to drip pre-cum so she pushes her hips into him which makes him hiss between his teeth.

Pulling back slightly Rafael takes himself in hand and says, "déjame hacerte el amor." ( _let me make love to you._ )

Slowly Rafael feels his cock being enveloped into Olivia's wet, hot body and she is so tight around him that it causes him to hold his breath. Still keeping eye contact he pushes into her until his whole cock is sheathed in this same feeling.

"Ohhh, Rafael," Liv moans out, breaking eye contact and letting her head fall back. She has already begun to pant and he can feel how hard her nipples are from where they meet his body.

With a puff he breathes out and pulls himself back out of her pussy, she is so tight around him though that it feels as if her body doesn't want to let him go. Not making it far he hilts his cock back into her.

For a short while that's how things go, short easy pulls out of her, that don't make it too far, and then his cock is once more completely inside her. But there is only so much of this either of them can stand and Rafael picks things up a bit, pulling out of her nearly entirely, so only the head of his cock is inside her. To tease her he stays like this for longer than she expects and it makes her whimper and wrap her legs back around him, forcing him to move again. At her not so subtle hint Rafael is back inside her.

He begins to vary his pace and the length of his thrusts until she is begging him.

"Rafa please, please," Olivia's eyes are squeezed tight and her muscles are strained around him, desperate for a release.

He hasn't stayed silent either, telling Olivia how good she feels, "Jesus Christ Liv your pussy is so tight and hot, you feel like heaven." or, "baby you make me feel so good, you're driving me crazy how good you feel."

While he says some of these things he is either pushing his hand hard into the bed to make sure he stays anchored to reality, or running his nose along hers, gasping, groaning, kissing her, his body is reacting to everything hers does in a perfect compliment.

After hearing Olivia beg him Rafael shifts himself up onto his knees, being sure to keep her legs wrapped around his back, "Lock your ankles together," he instructs.

She does so as he grabs a pillow from the head of the bed, next his hand is under her lifting her higher and placing the pillow beneath her. Dropping her weight back onto the pillow Rafael stays on his knees, his arms fully extended to keep him upright and resumes his thrusting.

Liv is doing all that she can to keep pace with him, rolling her hips into his and using the leverage her legs are giving her to thrust in rhythm with his own. At the change in angle Rafael pushes his cock, which Olivia can feel twitch inside of her, in very short strokes inside her pussy keeping the pace very fast. His hand comes to rest on top of her mound and his thumb moves down to brush Liv's clit quickly, decisively. At the first touch of her clit Liv convulses.

"Yes! Don't stop, please don't stop!" The pressure his thumb applies increases and Rafael now moves it in sure circular motions and shoves hard and deep as he can into her. Their bodies, slick with sweat, slap into one another forcefully. Obvious sounds of love making fill the room as Liv brings one of her hands above her head to grab a fistful of the bedspread.

Rafael can feel the wet arousal her body is producing as it pours from her, they are both incredibly turned on and in desperate need of climax so he does not relent. Savoring the feeling of her wetness running down their legs Rafael feels his balls pull up and tighten.

Ruthlessly he drives them onward toward orgasm, slamming their bodies together as hard as he can manage now. All Olivia is capable of voicing, being so far gone, is a constant moan that borders on a whine.

Rafael meanwhile keeps up a continuous chant of, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Olivia, oh fuck."

This all repeats itself until one of his thrusts hits a particularly deep spot inside of Olivia that sets her reeling into oblivion, all she manages is a short choking sound and then it is just harsh breathing and her whole body is shaking with orgasm.

The intensity of not only seeing Olivia like this but feeling it too has Rafael coming. His arms collapse under him and his full body weight now rests on Olivia. His cock twitches with each burst of cum that erupts from him into Olivia's body, he holds a singular "ohhhh" as he finds his release.

As she feels him coming inside her Olivia blindly searches for Rafael's hands and manages to find them to link their fingers together.

Prying her eyes open Olivia comes back to herself first, her breathing is coming out in heavy pants, she still has her legs locked just above Rafael's ass so she drops them realizing she can't quite feel them, the hands she had linked with Rafael have been dropped in the midst of reaching bliss so she brings her hands to his body once more to move her fingers in a soothing fashion through the sweaty soaked hair of her husband's head.

For his part Rafael's body is resting fully on Olivia's and his forehead is on her shoulder, open mouthed and gasping for breath. As he becomes aware of his surroundings once more, the first thing he notices is that Olivia is running her fingers through his hair and it feels so right, next he realizes just how sweaty they both are and starts to peel himself off of her. Once he has removed his weight from her Olivia breathes a little easier but misses the contact. Immediately they are both cold, exposing the sweat on their skin to the air of the room. Finally Rafael pulls himself out of her body sighing with longing already. He hears a whimper pulled from Olivia's throat and knows the feeling is mutual.

With almost no grace at all he leans to his side and lets his body drop, with a grunt as he lands next to hers. Now that there is no contact between them Rafael turns on his side to gaze at Olivia, taking in her beauty.

"You are amazing cariño." Rafael looks over at her profile, and watches a smile take over her face as he speaks.

"I still can't feel my legs," Olivia giggles while she tells him.

His expression changes with a frown and furrowed brow taking the place of the delight that had just been there.

"Did I hurt you?"

"I can't believe you still ask me that after fucking me into the best orgasms I've experienced. No baby you didn't hurt me, I feel fantastic. How about we agree, I will tell you if you ever hurt me so you can stop asking, how's that?" His face relaxes and he nods.

His concern is touching but she is still amazed that he feels the need to check after they have been having sex together for over a year now.

A minute later Olivia has full use of her legs and carries herself to the bathroom to clean herself. When she comes back, still fully nude herself, she sees Rafael moving to put clothes back on.

"Oh no you don't," she scolds, "I still have plans for you mister." She walks up so she is only inches from him. "You had your turn last night to taste me when I came and I think it's only fair that I get mine."

Rafael can only describe the look on her face as devilish. "I don't think I have anything left to give you tonight mi amor, you'll have to be patient."

Her pout is so adorable he chases her with his arms as she goes to step away and kisses her until she isn't pouting any longer. Once he lets her go Olivia finds the t-shirt she had thrown on earlier along with the underwear, which ended up in two totally different areas of the room, and slips back into them.

Having dressed themselves as much as they are willing to both Rafael and Olivia climb under the bedspread to finally realize just how tired they are. With Rafael laying on his back Olivia twists onto her side so she is able to rest her head on his shoulder, a leg thrown over him.

Almost instantly they are both in the mid-way place that isn't quite asleep but isn't quite awake either. It isn't long before they slip into a full slumber, contentment engulfing them.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again! Thanks so much to all those reading and extra thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it means so much to me to hear from you all and everyone has been so nice and I just love you all. Once again these are all actual Boston things, some places have been moved around slightly for my convenience. Please do enjoy :)

Olivia and Rafael took their time waking up, there were no calls, emails, children, or responsibilities to get out of bed for and they basked in what they knew to be a very rare opportunity. Even once their eyes were open and minds whirring they stayed in bed, just lounging, as long as they could tolerate. After some time, that neither cared to quantify they stretched tired muscles, cracked stiff joints and began their day.

It was supposed to be another gloriously warm and sunny day in the city so they dressed appropriately. Olivia put on a white dress that fell to mid calf, dotted throughout with sunflowers, buttons running down the length of the front, and spaghetti straps to top it off. Over her dress Liv wore her same olive jacket, it paired quite well with most things, and this was no exception, and threw some black strappy sandals that had memory foam soles to make walking a breeze. Rafael wore a pair of dark gray shorts, a light green polo, flip-flops, and, like Olivia, had the same jacket he had worn the day before. They both made sure to bring their sunglasses with them and they were out the door.

On the elevator ride to the ground floor Olivia's phone buzzed in her pocket, Rafael paid her no mind as she looked it over until she snorted.

Looking up he asked, "What's up?"

Turning her phone so he could see Olivia let him take in the sight of Noah and his mother with whip cream beards adorning their faces.

Rafael laughs but is also rolling his eyes, "if I ever did that when I was Noah's age she would never let me have another sweet in my life."

Plopping her phone back into her pocket Olivia takes Rafael's hand, leans into his side and tells him, "If it makes you feel better we can give ourselves whip cream mustaches at breakfast."

He knows she is mostly teasing him but it actually would make him feel better. He just looks at her in the moment, though, and places a soft kiss next to her eye before dragging her out of the hotel and into the sunshine.

They are finishing their breakfasts when their waitress stops by to check on them, "is there anything else I can get for you folks?"

The woman waiting on them this morning was young, in her twenties, and fairly tall with the kindest smile either of them had ever known a server to have. Her teeth were a bit crooked and her brown hair was untamed but it all added to her charm.

As Olivia is about to let the young woman know they are all set Rafael cuts her off, "yes actually, can we have some whip cream?"

The server creases her brow in his direction, "just whip cream?" She asks unsure if she is understanding correctly.

"Yup." Raf replies with a smile.

The waitress leaves to get them their cream and Liv turns to Rafael with utter confusion written on her face, it's clear she forgot their earlier arrangement.

"Are you okay Rafa? What's with the request?" Her head falls to the side when she questions him, obviously entertained, but confused, nonetheless.

"Don't you remember, whip cream mustaches!" The laugh lines beside his eyes are crinkled as he reminds her of what they are meant to do. He looks incredibly handsome, a smile on his face, a slight tan beginning on his skin, the green of his shirt emphasizing the green of his eyes. Olivia is totally captivated by him, and yes, she had been joking when she suggested this, but it will be fun to see the enjoyment on not only Noah and Lucia's faces, but Raf's as well.

Quickly the waitress returns with a plate piled with whip cream and sets it in front of Rafael, he looks up into her face and smiles to thank her for her help. Before she can leave, however, he makes another request of her, "excuse me, I don't mean to bother you, but would you mind taking our picture?"

His phone had been set aside on the table top and he moves to hand it to her.

"Of course, I'd be happy to." She tells him taking the phone from his hand.

Before she can tell them to smile Rafael has picked up some of the cream and begins approaching Olivia's face, "Rafa! Get away from me! I will make my own mustache." Liv's head ducks back to avoid his approach.

"No you do mine, I'll do yours."

"Such a child." She mumbles.

The waitress looks perplexed so Olivia turns to her, "we are on vacation and our son and his mother," his indicates Raf, "sent a picture this morning of them with whip cream beards, so we thought we would return the favor."

"Ahh," the waitress nods in complete understanding. She patiently waits until both of them are properly 'stached up, and Liv has moved to sit on the end of Rafael's knees for an easier angle, before taking a few snaps of the pair of them.

Laughing she hands the phone back, "I'm sure they'll love them! Enjoy your vacation!" And with that she is off to check on her other tables.

"You are out of your mind Rafael Barba," Olivia has dipped her napkin into her glass of water to begin removing the sugary substance from her upper lip.

She is nearly done when she turns her eyes up to Raf and sees him staring at her, "what?"

He just shrugs, "nothing, I'm just having fun, a lot of fun, with you."

She reaches for him from her spot back across the table and starts clearing off his face, "well that's a relief, you are kind of stuck with me for the rest of our lives."

In short order they have cleaned themselves, paid for breakfast, and started out into the city without a clear plan of what to do with themselves to fill out their day. Each of them offers a few ideas as they walk through Faneuil Hall. As they finish walking along one whole side of Quincy Market they see a booth for "Duck Tours" and give each other a questioning glance. With a mutual shrug of agreement they decide to purchase some tickets.

"I feel like _such_ a tourist." Rafael spouts as they climb aboard the Fenway Fanny duckboat that will be taking them through the streets and into the water.

"You are a tourist Raf," Liv reminds him, give his backside a light shove to get him moving.

Their tour guide is a very quirky older gentleman who has on, Olivia would guess, every single color visible to the human eye, and still somehow manages to pull it off - in a weird kind of way. He drives them along the streets of Boston first, pointing out some historical sights as well as some that are much more modern. Many notable points the guide talks about are along The Freedom Trail, he tells the boat full of people that there are also walking tours available.

Rafael leans in toward Olivia to whisper, "you can also do it for free if you just follow the trail of bricks that run through the ground."

Liv waves a hand in his direction to keep him quiet, but nods at him and whispers back, "we should do that next."

Next the tour guide drives the boat into the waters of the Charles River, letting his passengers know how much Bostonians love "that dirty water." Raf and Liv imagine it probably isn't as dirty as the Hudson or East Rivers but it really doesn't matter.

At one point along the water the guide talks about Mr. and Mrs. Mallard, and their children Jack, Kack, Lack, Mack, Nack, Oack, Pack, and Quack, those famous ducks that stopped traffic in the busy streets of Boston giving life to the story of "Make Way for Ducklings."

Shortly thereafter the tour ends and the group is let out at the wharf, next to the aquarium. A group picture is taken and Rafael and Olivia are off hand-in-hand. They walk along the wharf toward the entrance of the aquarium where there are seals out in the open for people waiting in the ticket line to gawk at. They take a couple pictures for Noah, and make sure to include themselves making some very silly faces in some of the photos. Satisfied with themselves they move their way to the Freedom Trail.

True to his word Olivia and he are able to simply follow a brick line around parts of the city to go along the trail. Rafael points out that at "stops" along it the bricks have the names of where they are carved into them. Finally they decide to take a rest once they have foun themselves in the public garden.

Finding a tree to sit beneath the couple just takes a moment to breathe. Rafael sits directly on the dirt, completely uncaring of the state his clothes will be in for doing so, and leans back against the trunk of the tree with his feet stretched out before him. Liv sits on a rather large root for a minute before Rafael takes her hand a gives her a small pull in his direction.

"Come sit with me," he requests.

"But Rafi, my dress…" she hesitates, not wanting to get her white dress dirty.

"It will be fine querida, I will inspect it myself when we get up."

"Oh I'm sure you will," but she moves to him, Raf opens his legs and she slots herself between them resting back onto his chest. Her head is on his shoulder and she turns her face into his neck closing her eyes as she does.

Taking a deep inhale she is surrounded by his sent, "this is nice."

His arms wrap themselves under hers where they hang across her belly, squeezing her Rafael inhales her scent before blowing his breath out in a long blissful, "yes, it is."

After several long minutes of not even talking they heave themselves from the ground, swipe the dirt from their clothes and walk holding hands to explore the rest of the garden. They come across a pond in the center of the garden that has swan boats easily drifting through it. Walking along the water they come across statues of nine ducks, taking a moment they find out it is Mrs. Mallard and her ducklings making their way! Someone has dressed them in Red Sox uniforms to cheer on the home team.

The day has grown late, it is now early evening, and so Rafael suggests they go back to the room. For about an hour all Liv and Raf do is lay on the bed and watch TV, nothing in particular and that's exactly the way they want it.

At about six Olivia drags herself from the bed and declares it is time for dinner, they change into better evening attire, slightly warmer clothes and make their way to dinner. It is light and easy and not anything remarkable but not everything needs to be.

After dinner and dessert Liv tells Raf she has somewhere she wants them to go. "It's not far from here," she promises.

Letting her take the lead Rafael follows behind. It really isn't far, where she takes them. They've made their way to D St.

"It's called the Lawn of D, and they have these light up swings for adults." Liv explains as they approach the lawn.

Rafa wiggles his eyebrows at her when she says this and Liv swats at him gently. He catches her hand and the rest of the walk is taken with fingers linked. It isn't much further and when they come upon their destination it's a bit larger than they had expected. The first thing they see as they arrive is a tent full of seating and food vendors, also a bar.

Figuring there was no reason they shouldn't Liv and Raf go get a drink each, keeping the buzz from dinner going. Olivia goes with white wine this time, and because she is outdoors and things aren't going to get too fancy, she is handed a plastic stemless cup full of some cheap but palatable wine. Rafa, for his part, decided to just get a can of beer, easily portable.

Together with their drinks in hand the couple make their way through the lawn. Coming across some giant games, like checkers, connect four, and jenga. They notice no one is playing jenga so they give it a go.

"You're going down Barba," Liv says to Raf after they finish setting up the tower of blocks.

"In your dreams Benson, I happen to be a secret jenga champion."

She is pretty sure he is lying but lets it go. They begin their game and find a crowd forming around them the longer it goes on. People seem to be arbitrarily taking sides the higher the tower builds. At one point Olivia finds herself lying on her stomach attempting to push out the middle block of the very bottom layer.

With the crowd cheering her on and jeering at her in near equal parts Raf lays casually next her on his side, elbow propping his head up.

"Ready to give up Liv?" he taunts.

Taking a break from her efforts Olivia pushes her husband away by the face with her hand.

"Stay away from me I have to focus!" She yells.

"Come on just give up, you don't think you can really beat this do you?" He asks motioning his hands down his body, displaying himself.

Successfully removing the piece Olivia stands and places it on the top of the tower. She then turns to Rafael, "Seriously, are you trying to intimidate me? Let's not forget who carries a gun to work and chases down criminals." Her eyes are narrowed at him with a hip dropped. She is sort of trying for being imposing but Rafael just ends up finding her sexy.

Holding up his hands in defense Rafael turns back to the game. The tower has grown to be as tall as them and has really started to wobble at just about every push or pull to every block they try to remove. The crowd gathered has become quite rambunctious the taller the tower builds, sure it is going to topple very soon. It is Rafael's turn when Olivia comes up behind him to whisper in his ear to tell him, once again, that she will win this game. Laughing at her Raf tries to swat her away from him so he can concentrate but miscalculates and knocks her off balance. Olivia ends up falling into him trying to keeps herself upright and before they know it they are both heading toward the ground Olivia's arms shooting out to make one last attempt at keeping herself from falling and ends up hitting the blocks just hard enough that it sends them falling too. A yell goes up from the onlookers and the couple hits the ground, Olivia landing on Rafael.

He turns over onto his back with her still on top of him, "you did that on purpose!" he accuses.

Pushing her hands to the ground to lift off of him slightly Olivia comes back with, "you are the one that pushed me! This is your fault."

"No way! Your hand knocked the tower over you lost."

"That is not true, if you hadn't pushed me in the first place I wouldn't have fallen, you made us lose."

Rafael seems to suddenly realize what's going on and starts laughing, "Querida, we are acting like children. What if we decide neither of us lost and neither of us won? We can just have had fun playing."

Olivia agrees with him, but he thinks he hears her mumble something about him losing under her breath. Patting her butt Rafael tells her she needs to stand up so he can too. Once again on their feet Raf and Liv get one more drink for themselves and move over to the swings.

They sit and finish the drinks before Olivia says, "ven conmigo mi amor, I want to play on the swings." ( _come with me my love_ )

The swings are large circular rings that are alight with all different colors. Olivia picks a free one and asks Rafael if he will give her a push.

"We really are acting like children," he tells her while pressing his hands to her back to push her forward a bit.

Olivia laughs, "we are but I'm having so much fun Rafa. Noah is going to be so jealous."

Raf can't help but agree, they decide to take some pictures that they can show him, they had also documented their jenga antics while they were playing earlier.

"Mamí is going to make fun of me when she sees these, I don't think I played this much when I _was_ a kid." Rafael says scrolling through some of the pictures from the evening they are sharing.

"Me either really," Olivia agrees. Pulling him onto the swing beside her Olivia brings his face in for a kiss. After sharing a few rather chaste kisses she says to him, "I love you, and I love the childhood we are able to give our son, thank you for helping me do this for him."

Raf brings her into his side to kiss her more deeply, "I love you too Olivia, and I would do anything to keep you and our boy happy." His mouth still against hers as he spoke he goes back in for more kisses, forgetting they are in public until they hear music begin to play.

There is band called Passion Pit playing a concert on the lawn tonight. And even though neither Olivia nor Rafael know who they are nor would they usually listen to this kind of synthetic kind of upbeat pop music they are playing it is a happy type of song that is easy to have fun to.

They spend some more time on the swings, with Olivia giving Rafael a push so he can enjoy himself, before they decide to call it a night. Both are still buzzed as they cross back over all the activities to the direction of the hotel. The combination of the alcohol and the fact that it's their honeymoon has them both feeling rather okay with being affectionate in such a public place. And Olivia makes that clear as she pulls him into her for a long, lingering kiss before they are clear of the crowds. A wolf-whistle is what breaks them apart, Olivia tucking her head into Rafael's shoulder, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed mi amor, it is our honeymoon after all."

Keeping her head on his shoulder Liv smiles up at him before she takes his hand in hers and tugs him along with her. "Yes it is, and I have plans for you once we get back to the hotel room."

Groaning he tugs on her, "well let's get a move on then!"

Liv throws her head back with a loud carefree laugh and follows Rafael into the night to return to their room.

The air is warm, but the breeze from the water keeps it so jackets are still necessary. Both of them have a jacket on but Olivia decides to use the excuse of the wind to keep very close to Rafael.

"Cold love?" He asks noticing how she is clinging to his arm.

"Mmm," is all the noise she makes in response, lips brushing the underside of his chin quickly. He shivers as she does, "cold love?" she parrots back to him this time.

He turns his eyes to look into hers and she wonders how the green of them can still be this bright and beautiful with such low lighting around them, "mmm" is all he gives back to her.

So they stay close to one another all the way back to the hotel lobby where they separate. It is near empty being almost 10:00, people are either in their rooms with their families already or getting ready for their nights out.

Slumping down a bit Olivia tells Rafael, "oh my god my feet are so tired."

Thinking they have been acting like children all night anyway he turns so his back is facing her and says over his shoulder, "hop on." A big smile is stretched across his face, those laugh lines present beside his eyes once more.

Lifting her shoulders quickly to say why not, Liv does what he says and hops onto his back. Taking her legs around his hips and putting his hands under her knees Rafael steadies their weight, distributing it so he can walk easily he feels Olivia rap her arms around his neck. Steering them in the direction of the elevators Raf pushes the call button for one to take them to the room all the while giving his wife a piggyback ride.

Liv rests her chin on one her arms resting on Raf's shoulder and has her mouth positioned next to his ear to whisper her next words, "you will be rewards mightily for this señor."

A/N: Thanks again for reading! Smut is coming up next!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay so there is a lot of dirty talk and like plenty of smut. Like so much smut. I hope it's not too much or too over the top for anyone. This is the final chapter of this story. I don't have any plans to continue it at this point in time but that could change. Enjoy yourselves!

Once on the elevator Olivia continued whispering in Rafael's ear, wanting to ratchet up his arousal so she could get right down to business once the door closed behind them in their room. She took his earlobe between her teeth to nibble lightly before sinking her teeth in more firmly. Rafael shivered as she did so and Olivia pushed her hips into his back, feeling aroused herself and wanting some relief.

The doors to the elevatored opened and closed for them, leaving them alone for their ride.

"I hope you are ready for me baby because I'm not going to play nice, when you put my feet back on the floor I'm going to be on you. I want you completely naked so I can see every inch of you before I take your big, hard cock in my mouth." Her mouth is pressed just behind his ear, and he can feel the vibrations run through him with every word she speaks.

His hands tighten around her legs he is holding around his body, he is trying his best to hold in a moan, "Liv, mi amor, no puedo tomario. Me estás matando." ( _Liv, my love, I can't take it. You're killing me._ )

The hands that Olivia has wrapped around his shoulders go different directions one is dropped underneath the shirt he wore to his chest to rake her nails along the skin she finds, the other goes to his neck and wraps around it applying enough pressure he feels his throat constrict but still can breath easy. She does not let up on her verbal torture either, "Just wait until I'm kneeling in front of you, then you really won't be able to take it."

Rafael groans and drops his head back so it rests on Olivia's shoulder, eyes squeezed shut. Moments later he hears the ding of the elevator to indicate they have reached the destination and Rafael rushes to exit. Quickly he arrives in front on the door to the room they are staying in and lets go of Liv's left leg in order to reach to his back pocket and withdraw the room key. He wastes no time in opening the door and swiftly dropping Olivia so her feet meet the floor. Rafael turns on her, kissing her roughly and pinning her body to the wall just inside the room.

"God you are so hot," he groans against the skin of her neck as both sets of hands reach to undress the other.

Jackets are the first to go, pants unbuttoned, and they are forced to separate to remove their shirts, deciding to do that on their own. Once Olivia's shirt is on its way to the floor she takes the upper hand, forcing Rafael's back to hit the door and she slides down his body. He is wearing a belt today, suspenders aren't as sensible with the more laid-back look they have been wearing. She gets the buckle of the belt undone before Rafael wrenches her to her feet.

Olivia is still in her bra, pants, and panties, "If you are going to have me naked, I'm going to have you naked too."

Her bra is on the floor before she can blink, pants are being shoved past hips and onto the floor just as hastily, they are both still wearing their shoes due to the rush of getting things started so once they have managed to toe them off they can take pants and underwear completely off. Olivia decides it is too cluttered by the door now and takes Rafael's hand to lead him away from the pile of clothing there. She brings them into the bedroom and keeps him standing while she goes to her knees.

"I don't want you to hold back this time, okay baby? Thrust your hips into my mouth, push your cock as deep as you want it to go, gag me if you have to. I want you to cum as hard as ever before." She is relentless, she knows how much he loves it when she talks to him like this, and she wasn't going to give him a break this time.

"Fuck Liv, I'm going to cum before you even start if you keep this up." Rafael has his head dropped down so he can look at her, and she hasn't taken her eyes off him.

A wicked grin is in place and she slides one hand over his cock, from base to tip, her grip isn't tight enough to get much of a reaction from him, that is until she reaches the head of his cock. The pressure she applies tightening her fingers press on the sensitive underside of him and finally she brings her mouth to him. Teasingly she licks at the slit at his very tip, moaning as she does, before wrapping her lips around him for only a moment and then she is pulling away entirely.

"Well?" She asks lifting an eyebrow, "are you going to just stand there?"

The hands he had hanging at his sides instantly move to her hair as Olivia hears him growl. Taking fistfuls of hair in his fingers Rafael bites out, "Open up for me mi amor."

She obeys letting her mouth drop open, and at once she feels his hands push her to him, his cock entering her mouth. She has about half of him surrounding by her lips and tongue before his pulling her off again. Olivia doesn't let her hands lay idle either, one goes to the base of him, the other to play with his balls.

"Ahhh, carajo carajo carajo," his voice his tight when he manages to speak. ( _fuck_ )

"Cariño sigue, usar te lengua." The huskiness of his voice has Olivia's own arousal dripping down her thigh, which causes her to moan. ( _baby keep going, use your tongue._ )

His fingers tighten even harder in her hair and it stings a bit but she does nothing about it. He pushes his hips further to her face now and hits the back of her throat, Olivia has to breath deeply through her nose to keep herself from gagging and she attempts to swallow but she is drooling now anyway.

At the sensation of not only hitting the back of her mouth but her swallowing Rafael almost loses it, but he isn't quite ready for things to be over so pulling back on her head at the same time he moves his hips back his whole cock is free of her mouth.

Sucking in some deep breaths Olivia meets his gaze, which is dark with lust, "I know you have more in you than that," she goads him, "pégame fuerte." ( _give it to me hard._ )

"Ay díos mio Olivia, ahora vas conseguirlo." ( _Oh my god Olivia, now you're going to get it._ )

His stomach is heaving with each breath he takes and he knows he is close to the edge as he pushes Olivia's lips and mouth back onto him. He thrusts fast and deep, once more hitting the back of her throat but he isn't done yet. Using the hold he has on her head he angles her head up more and his eyes meet hers and they are positively wicked. With the angle adjusted he pushes harder, deeper into her throat until her nose is against his groin.

This time she does gag and it feels like heaven on his cock. Rafael can feel the rate of her breathing against his skin and it drives him crazier. He feels he gag once again, and rips her head nearly off of him before pushing his hips deep into her again. Raf pulls her free to let her breath and when he does he sees Olivia has begun to play with herself. She watches his gaze as it finds her working herself over and whimpers for effect.

Hearing the noise in her throat Rafael looks her in the eye, he sees the makeup she had put on that morning running down her face from where her eyes have started watering.

"No voy a durar por mucho más." Rafael huffs out, breathing labored. ( _I'm not going to last much longer._ )

All the Spanish is driving Olivia insane and the hand that is playing with her clit speeds up and she whimpers again but this time it is because of how close to coming she now is. She shakes her head as much as she can with his hands still gripping it.

Olivia tells him, "Down hold back Rafa, I want you to cum. Don't you wanna cum baby?" She pouts up at him. She is sure she is playing with fire here but the idea excites her and she can't stop herself, "Do you want to cum on my face? I know you like seeing me with your cum dripping down all over my face, especially if it drips onto my tits." She adjusts the position of her hips so she has easier access to her clit and her eyes roll back into head.

Rafael can't even speak at this point, grunting pushes himself into her once more, and he doesn't stop. The length and roughness of his strokes vary and when he is right on the precipice they shorten, Liv knows what this means and closes her lips tighter around him.

"Voy a elacular, díos mio." ( _I'm going to cum, my god._ )

He pulls his cock free of her mouth with a pop. Olivia makes sure him see when she brings the hand that had been touching herself up to his cock to pump him to completion. It only takes a few movements before he is moaning out and orgasming.

His cock twitches as he begins to shoot, and lands right on Olivia's face, Rafael is watching the whole time, moving his hands to her rest over her ears and keep her head where it is. Like she wanted Rafael's orgasm is hard and lasts for a while, there is a copious amount of fluid covering her face when he is finished.

Moaning she drops her hands feeling all his cum hot against her skin, some of it does drip from her chin and lands on her chest and she hears Rafael groan as it does so. Olivia brings a finger to her cheek to gather some cum on her finger before licking it off, very much enjoying herself.

Being near to the bed Rafael takes a few wobbly steps to the bedside table and grabs a couple of tissues and returns to Olivia, he drops to his knees and wipes her face for her.

"You can clean yourself properly later, I want you on the bed right now and I am going to finish what you started." He has the hand that she used to masturbate herself in his and sucks her fingers into his mouth tasting them both on her.

Pulling them both to stand Rafael pushes Olivia to the bed lying her down on her back and positioning himself on his stomach keeping his head near to her belly. Once she is settled Olivia runs her fingers through his hair.

"It won't take long," she promises.

And it doesn't, Rafael doesn't even needs his fingers, his focus only needs to be on her clit before she is shouting his name. He drinks her down and settles himself on her belly to catch his breath, feeling her breathing even out.

Collecting herself Olivia pushes at Rafael's head, "okay I'm going to go clean my face now."

Rafael simply nods his head still pressed on her body. Then, pushing himself up he rolls over onto his back to let her shimmy off to the bathroom. He doesn't really move, but sprawls out across the foot of the bed arms stretched out wide. Olivia comes back after her quick trip to the bathroom with the pile of clothing they had left at the door. She isn't in the mood to do anything with them so she tosses the clothes to the floor next to the dresser to deal with later, probably the next morning.

Climbing onto the bed Olivia lays parallel to Rafael horizontally across the bed feet dangling over the edge, on her stomach. She turns her head so she is facing him and finds that he is already looking at her. Rafael's face is glowing and his smile is that of a love-sick teenager. Liv can't help but return the smile, she reaches out wanting to touch him, and puts her hand to his chest, over his heart. Instantly one of Raf's hands covers hers.

"You are the perfect woman," he says it with such sincerity Olivia feels her cheeks heat up in a blush.

"I don't know about perfect, but I appreciate the sentiment." Liv pushes herself up so she can make her way over to him and kiss his mouth for a moment before letting herself fall back onto the bed, but this time closer to him, her arm now completely wrapped over his torso. They lay there for a while, Olivia on her stomach, eyes closed drapped slightly over Rafael. For an unknown amount of time they don't speak, don't move, only lay there across the bed enjoy the presence of the person beside them.

Eventually Rafael sits up, "I have to use the bathroom," Olivia's arm falls flat to the bed where it had been across his body.

Upon returning to the bedroom he takes in the sight of Olivia, all the beautiful skin showing, he allows his gaze to slowly move its way to survey her whole body. Her long neck that he loves to bury his face in when they cuddle close, her delicate shoulders, down her strong back where he could each rib and vertebrae and feel the tone of muscle. Next his eyes fall onto her backside, it is perfectly rounded and he loves getting his hands on it whenever he can, his focus lingers there for a few long moments before moving down further. Her thighs, which she complains are too big, are perfect in his eyes, so well toned and amazingly strong with skin so smooth he almost can't help but touch. Then his eyes meet the view of her calves that have great muscle definition and an appealing curve terminating at her ankles and feet.

Olivia turns her head to the side, "are you going to come lay down or stare all night?"

"Well it is a pretty nice view I may just have to take it in for a long while." he joked with her.

"Get over here Rafa I'm getting cold and need your body heat to keep me warm."

Taking his half hard cock in hard he stroked it until he had a full hardon, "I know a much better way to get you warm though querida."

Propping herself up to her elbows she turned her head to see more of him, noticing he had his erection in hand, "is that right? Well I think you are just going to have to show me," she said wiggling her ass to entice him further.

Olivia felt herself getting wet thinking about him taking her from behind so she positioned herself so her head and shoulders support her weight of her upper body and bent the knees she supports her legs, while spreading her legs apart and bringing her hand to her pussy, she spread her lips and began to pleasure herself getting wetter by the second.

The moment she started moving Rafael knew what she was up to, seeing her at this angle, turning him on by turning herself on drove him to finally move forward. Her body was about at the midway point of the bed with her feet bending over the edge. Rafael put himself between Olivia's legs and crawled his way to be directly behind her ass.

Putting his hands on her hips Rafael allowed her to keep playing with herself, he felt Olivia's hand shift brushing his balls while doing so and looked down to see her putting her fingers inside herself. Groaning Raf slides his hands up Liv's ribcage before detouring to her breasts. Once at his destination he laid his palms over each breast. He squeezed and massaged her breasts for a couple moments while she gasped with pleasure and then moved swiftly to pinch her nipples between his fingers, rolling and tugging on them to make her moan.

They had both begun to sweat at this point and Olivia's breathing was getting heaving, Rafael pressed his torso to her back, his erection pushing against her ass, and brought his lips to her shoulder blade swiping his tongue over the skin there. Groaning Olivia sped up the pace of her fingers, Rafael could feel her tremble and he bit down on her skin, still paying attention to her nipples.

Bringing his head to her ear Rafael hissed out, "I want to feel you make yourself cum querida, you're almost there, come on cum for me."

His breath was hot against her ear and cheek and she whimpered at his words, she needed something more though, before she could finish, her body began to move with her fingers as they thrust their way in and out of her.

"Pero Rafa, te necesito dentra mío tan desesperadamente." ( _But Rafa, I need you inside me so badly._ ) He ignores her plea without remorse.

"Do you feel your tight pussy clamping down hard on those fingers, you're making us both drip with how wet you are I know you want to cum Liv," he takes the cartilage of her eye between his teeth and tugs.

She can't take much more, bringing her other hand to her clit she strokes herself fast and hard both inside and outside of her body, her moaning hasn't stopped since Rafael laid himself on top of her.

"That's it, you're right there, let me feel let go, just let go." He is as desperate for her to fall apart as she is.

Taking her nail to glide lightly over her clit she is set off, with a yelp she freezes her whole body tensing for a moment and then she is gasping out her orgasm and her body is pushed against Rafael's as sweat begins to seal them together.

Rafael talks Olivia down from her high,though it hadn't lasted long, stroking her back in soothing circles to replace to pressure of his body on her. Her panting slows and her breath evens out.

"That was good, but I want you inside of me. Now."

Olivia moves to push herself up to her elbows to Rafael's hands keep her in place, "Stay just like that, I want to fuck you right into the bed."

With that he is inside of her, she is wet enough that he doesn't wait to start thrusting, and he isn't about to go easy on her, not after she has been stringing him along all night. His hands are still on her shoulders pushing her into the mattress while his hips slap against her ass with hard strokes and the sound of wet skin hitting into each other. The spot he is hitting inside her has her legs feeling weak and she begins to shake from it.

An arm of Olivia's makes its way from under her body to Rafael's hip where she digs her nails in, in response Rafael almost snarls. Hands move from her shoulders underneath her to her breasts and he uses his new grip to lift her up so her back is on him and they are both kneeling on the bed, never once does he break his rhythm. Again he begins to play with her nipples while groaning out her name.

A hand moves up her body to grip her neck and brings her head back next to his, "I have never felt so good as I do when I am inside you. But I want to see your face when you cum again, can you hold on for me."

Her eyes have fallen closed, because as he whispered his gruff words into her ear his other hand travelled down her body to her pussy, running his fingers through her curls he moves his fingers closer to where Olivia wants him, only for him to make a V with them and glide along her lips without touching her clit.

Olivia is on the verge of sobbing at his actions and only nods for him. "Good girl," he says in response, ripping a low moan from Olivia.

Rafael pulls himself from Olivia's body and gently turns her over to lay on her back. She is breathing harshly as she watches him crawl over her. He stares at her heaving chest for a lingering moment bringing a hand to run up her thigh he grabs it to wrap around him. Olivia takes the initiative to wrap her other leg around him still waiting for him to back inside her.

"Please Rafa, I need you. I want to feel inside me, stretching me out as my body clenches down tight around while I'm coming." Before she finishes her begging he is pushing himself into her pussy once more, doing just as she asked, stretching her around him.

The pace he sets is slow but hard, bringing his body back into hers with the purpose of making her feel all of him, full of need. The sound of his body slamming into hers fills the room on its own for a few moments before Olivia is moaning once more. Roughly Rafael kisses her, engaging their tongues in a battle with one another. He doesn't go easy on her, his pull outs are long and his thrusts back in are hard and calculated.

In minutes Olivia is back at the edge of another orgasm, this one, she knows, is going to be more powerful than the last two combined. Her arms wrap around his back and nails dig into the skin starting at his shoulders and dragging along the length of his back.

She is gasping out his name over and over before begging, "faster Rafaellll." The legs that held themselves around him have gone weak and drop to the bed, shaking with pleasure.

Grunting in reply Rafael gives in to her. Though his thrust shorten a bit he picks up the pace of them filling Olivia's body in harsh unforgiving strokes. His hands have an iron grasp on the bedspread and he can feel the sweat dripping down his nose, and along his spine. Olivia is covered in sweat as well, Rafael watches a bead of it as it travels down her neck.

He can't stand it much longer but is resolute in his decision to watch her cum before he does. Bringing a hand down to the spot their bodies are joined Rafael finds her clit with his thumb and moves it in circles over her nerves.

"Oh god, oh yes, yes, yes. Right there Rafael, that's it. Rafael please Rafael." Her eyes are shut tight.

Rafael wants to look into her eyes when she goes over the edge, "look at me baby, I want to see you let go." His voice is tight with the effort it takes him to speak and keep his rhythm going.

Immediately she obeys, her deep brown eyes lock onto the beautiful green of his. Rafael changes course with his thumb and simply pushes down hard. That is what it takes to give her the final push she was looking for.

Olivia's eyes go wide and her mouth falls open with a gasp as her hold body shakes and twitches in orgasm. Soon she can't keep her eyes open any longer and her lids drift shut and her head lolls to the side as she moans through her high.

Rafael is content to watch her, thrusting as more of an afterthought, until her eyes no longer meet his and he hilts his cock into her. His muscles tense throughout his body and he is coming inside her with hot bursts into her body. On instinct his hips keep moving languidly until his body is spent, face nestled in her neck collapsed on top of her.

With aftershocks still twitching through her Olivia has her senses back and pushes at Rafael to get his weight off of her. Groaning he rolls over.

Regathering themselves they clean up and dress for bed in minimal style, boxers for Rafael, panties and a shirt for Olivia.

Later with all the lights turned off and the covers pulled up their shoulders Rafael and Olivia have settled in for what will assuredly be a restful night's sleep. Olivia is on her side with Rafael spooned behind her and they have hands locked over her belly.

In a low, tired voice Olivia interrupts the quiet, "I know we aren't doing a conventional kind of honeymoon but I don't think I would change a thing. I've had so much fun with you Rafa, and I loved seeing you looking so at home showing me around Harvard and getting to see a side of you that not everyone gets to see. I love every part of you and this part, with me and you together, this part is pretty damn perfect." To finish her little speech Liv squeezes her fingers around his.

His voice is thick and pulled deeper the closer he gets to falling asleep. Keeping his head where it lies on her neck he begins to speak, "Livia, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, not only have you made me a father and a husband, but you've made me someone who is happy and loved. I am so grateful for the time we have had together these last two days and I wouldn't change a second of it. We got to see each other in a way we haven't seen before. We weren't a cop and lawyer, mother and father, we were husband and wife and that was all we needed to be. I love you too, so much and you're right this part was pretty damn perfect."

Shortly thereafter they drift to sleep knowing that tomorrow they will be driving back to New York, to their boy and his grandmother only to leave for the Keys several hours later. But for those hours in between they will get to spend them with Rafael's mother and Noah sharing details of their trip and enjoying being all together as a family.

They will return from Florida refreshed and very tan to go back to work, and regular life once more. But it won't be the same regular life, not exactly as they knew it, they will both be married people, until death does them part.

A/N: Like I said, this is it for this story. Depending on the reaction to this I was thinking of doing a series of one shots of nothing but smut, it would all take place in the same relationship and the idea would be Olivia and Rafael exploring their sexual fantasies together. I thought it might be fun, and I would love any suggestions or requests for it. Anyway I've talked enough, hopefully we will see each other soon! xx


End file.
